kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:KanColle Android/@comment-70.241.152.149-20160610165039
Here's what I've noticed from Kancolle Android so far: By the way, I don't suggest playing the Android version while your PC version is on. I haven't tested it yet, but I got an error while both were on and never again when I closed the tab on my PC. I'm running the game on a Samsung Galaxy S4. Gameplay: This game is played widescreen. It's pretty much the PC version on an Android phone. It even has the button that tells you that you won the lottery and can go to DMM's site to get the Android version of the game. One annoying thing about this is Akashi's Improvement Arsenal. Because it wasn't changed to suit Android users, you have to hold your finger on the construction button, drag your finger off of it as the arsenal button appears, then quickly press it before it goes away. There is nothing significantly different between the two versions and the Android doesn't have any new features or more convenient shortcuts. It asks you whether or not you want to play the game with sound when you start, which is nice I guess. Doing so makes the game run more smoothly. Some small changes include not having arrows to skip through 5 pages of ships when you want to pick a ship for your fleet or for quests. You still have the 1st page and last page arrows though. You also only get to see 5 ships per page. Android Performance (Galaxy S4): The framerate is all over the place depending on what you're doing. Menus load pretty fast, but the game drops frames while loading the home base, doing a sortie, half of the time when you start an expedition, while loading a ship that you get via sortie or construction, etc. Basically whenever an asset that hasn't been loaded before needs to do so. The framerate for all of these things improve over time as more things are loaded. Heck, even as I'm testing more stuff while writing this, the game keeps speeding up. In addition, there is input lag, and a lot of the inputs you make buffer. For example, I have 25 pages of ships to sort through when setting up my fleet. If I spam click the next arrow button a bunch of times, the game can't go to the next page as fast as I can click. So when I stop clicking, the game keeps advancing through pages for a few seconds. What's Faster than my PC: Most menus if my phone doesn't drop frames, damaged CG scene is shorter, loading assets such as furniture and ship icons. What's Slower than my PC: Loading ships in the kanmusu index and waiting for the compass to stop spinning. Both take forever. Something I Wish was a Feature: If you put your phone in sleep mode, go to a different tab, do ANYTHING that takes you away from the Kancolle app during a sortie, it won't keep going in the background. You have to watch it if you want it to end. As much as I like this time sink, I don't want Kancolle to keep me from doing other things on my phone or give random people an opportunity to see damaged CGs of my ships during a sortie. I hope this helps give everyone an idea of what this is like.